The 1-4-3 Confusion
by kimbee73
Summary: Sheldon and Amy have a secret sign language that the gang wants to find out. What does it mean and why do they use it? This is a one-shot.


**A/N: This is a one-shot I just came up with. Sheldon and Amy have their little quirks both separately and together. This is one of them. It is rated M for references but no smut.**

**I don't own TBBT or any of these characters.**

It was special to him and he wanted to declare it but he knew his friends would mock him. He always told them he was above it but now he knew what it felt like. He was happy. And she was the reason why he was happy. It took him 4 years to finally say the words and now that he had, his mind became clear. He always knew they had the superior relationship and he as much told everyone. They mocked him for that. Mostly because they never saw the passion the two of them had together.

When he first said it to her she cried. He hated when she cried and he was afraid she was doing so because she didn't feel the same but he knew she did. So when she explained she was crying because she was happy he didn't understand. Tears of joy she called them. And then she declared she felt the same. He was so relieved and then they kissed. It was the most passionate kiss they had shared in part because it was out of love instead of obligation.

Now that they had said the words to each other, they said it often. But it never happened in front of their friends. They did other things in front of them now just to prove they did. He agreed to kiss her goodnight no matter if it was date night or not and he would cuddle with her on the couch when they watched movies. He always held her hand and never had to be prompted. Their friends found this new behavior odd even for them.

"Okay what is up with you two?" Leonard asked Sheldon during Vintage Game night. Amy had just left with the girls to go across the hall. They had shared a kiss and some strange sign language.

"I don't know what you mean." Sheldon said to him.

"Oh come on." Howard said. "Things are different with the two of you and have been for some time. When did you decide to show affection to each other?"

"Amy and I have been kissing for quite some time. Just because we recently decided it was okay for you to see it does not make it odd."

"It kind of does. You were so against any kind of physical contact with anyone and now we see you two kiss. It is kind of strange." Leonard said to him.

"I think it is sweet." Raj said. "Leave them alone. Just because you two could never keep your hands off your women does not mean that Sheldon has to keep up. I think they are adorable."

"Thank you Raj." Sheldon said.

"Fine." Howard said. "But what is with the sign language?"

"What sign language?" He asked.

"The numbers you showed each other as she walked across the hall."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Fine don't tell us. I really don't care anyway."

"Well now that this pointless conversation is over can we play some video games?"

Across the hall at Penny's apartment, Amy was being interrogated as well.

"So Amy when did you and Sheldon decide on the public displays of affection?" Penny asked her as she poured the wine.

"We just decided it didn't matter anymore. You guys all knew we kissed and most of you had seen it at one time or another so we just said who cares and agreed to the goodbye kiss at the end of the evening."

"Well I think it is sweet." Bernadette said. "It seems Sheldon is finally growing up. Now the next question is when will he sleep with you."

"We have slept together." Amy said matter of factly.

Penny spit her wine out as Bernadette screamed.

"You had sex and didn't tell us?" Penny asked her.

"Wait what?" Amy asked. "No, of course not. I would definitely have told you that. What I meant and I am sorry to confuse you, we have slept in the same bed before."

"When did that happen?" Bernadette asked.

"We have regular sleepovers. I am surprised Leonard hasn't said anything. We have stayed there several nights."

"He is over here most nights so maybe even he doesn't know."

"That could be. I have only stayed on nights he wasn't there. But I thought there was something in the roommate agreement about overnight guests. At least that is what Sheldon told me."

"Well if he knows he hasn't said anything. Knowing Sheldon there is some sort of non-disclosure clause that he can't tell."

"So tell us Amy, how far have these sleepovers gone. I mean you've already said you haven't had sex, but have you done other things?"

"Well…"

"Oh my God, what have you done? And why are we just now finding this out?" Penny screamed at her.

"Calm down, bestie. We have just begun to explore a more physical aspect to the sleepovers. It started out with just sleeping. Then we started making out while in bed and it progressed from there. He found second base pretty easily."

"Wow Amy, I am surprised you kept that to yourself." Bernadette said.

"Well it was special and I was afraid if I shared it would get around. If the guys knew they would mock Sheldon. We all know that. I wanted it to continue, so I kept it to myself."

"Has it gone farther than second base?" Penny asked. She figured they opened the can of worms, she might as well find out everything.

"Yes, last night we took things a bit further."

"How far exactly?"

"We um, pleasured each other."

"With hands or..?" Penny started.

"Oh with hands definitely. I can't see Sheldon doing it any other way. Well if we have sex he may stimulate me another way but for now hands were fine."

"Okay too much information. But I am happy for you." Penny said.

"Now that we have that all settled. What is the sign language you two do with each other about?" Bernadette asked her.

"What do you mean" Amy said.

"Oh come on even I saw it. You kissed and then showed each other 3 numbers on your hands. What does it mean?" Penny asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She answered.

"I will get to the bottom of it."

Several weeks passed and Sheldon and Amy still continued the weird sign language of numbers whenever they left each other's presence. Penny had tried to get it out of Sheldon but he wouldn't budge on an explanation either. The two were out on a date night one evening while the others met at apartment 4A.

"Have any of you figured out what it means?" Penny asked.

"Why do you even care?" Leonard asked her. He didn't understand her obsession over the Shamy.

"It is just after what Amy shared with us a few weeks ago I thought they would let us in on their secret."

"What exactly did she share?" Howard asked.

"Oh that they have had sleepovers both here and at her place."

"Yeah, so?" Leonard said.

"So you knew?" She asked

"Of course I knew. Sheldon has to let me know when there will be an overnight guest and when he and Amy have slept here I knew about it."

"And you hadn't thought to tell me?" She was angry. They shared everything.

"I figured you knew also. Amy tells you everything. Besides you have seen her leaving in the morning."

"I just figured she was picking him up for work. She did that when you were away and had never spent the night."

"Actually she stayed sometimes then as well. Only she slept in my room then."

"Really?"

"Yes, Sheldon asked me if it was okay. I had no issues with it. I just assumed you girls knew. We all knew."

"Do you think Amy was ashamed to tell us?" Penny asked Bernadette.

"Of course she was. We are always telling her to dump Sheldon because he treats her like crap. But apparently we were wrong. She has told us that. We just didn't believe her."

"You're right. We never listen to her. She told us he has a really sweet side. Maybe he acts like that just for show."

"Perhaps."

"But that still doesn't explain the crazy sign language thing they do."

"Let's just drop it. They have their own thing. Why should we question?" Leonard said.

Just as Penny was about to respond, Sheldon and Amy walked in the apartment.

"Hello everyone." Sheldon said to them.

"How was the movie?" Leonard asked them.

"Eh." Sheldon said.

"Oh you enjoyed it, just admit it."

"I will not. I will only say I didn't hate it."

"What did you see?"

"Some chick flick Amy picked out."

"The new Julia Roberts movie." Amy answered.

"Oh I wanted to see that." Raj said.

"Of course you did." Howard said.

"Well I liked it. And I am glad you agreed to go with me. I better get going, I have an early morning." Amy said.

"Okay well I'll see you at lunch tomorrow." Sheldon said. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss. After they each signed 1-4-3 to each other. The rest of the gang looked on.

"Well goodnight then."

"Goodnight." Everyone said to her.

After she left, Penny turned to Sheldon. "Okay Sheldon what is 1-4-3?"

"Why is this so important to you?" He asked her.

"I don't know. Call it curiosity."

"That is a shame. But I am not telling you." Sheldon said.

"Oh come on. It must be something important. You do it every time you see each other."

"Yes we do. And yes it is important to us. Not you guys, us."

"Fine Sheldon we won't bug you any more about it."

"Thank you." Sheldon said and then went down the hall to his room to get ready for bed. "Goodnight everyone."

After he left, the group started to get ready to go. It was getting late. Just as everyone was about to leave, Penny's eyes went wide.

"Hey guys, I think I know what 1-4-3 means."

"Not this again." Leonard said. "I thought you told Sheldon you would drop it."

"I know but I was still thinking about and I know what it is."

"Well what is it?" Bernadette said.

"1-4-3 means I love you." She said.

"No way." Howard said.

"How do you figure?" Raj asked.

"I is one letter Love is 4 and you is 3. I think the Shamy is using this to say I love you to each other each night."

"You know that makes sense." Bernadette said. "They always do it after they kiss. And they always have big smiles afterwards."

"I think it is sweet." Raj said.

"But why hide it from us?" Leonard said.

"Well for starters, he has always told us he is above such hippy dippy feelings." Leonard suggested.

"And for another, Howard would mock him." Raj stated.

"Yeah okay." Howard said.

From his room, Sheldon heard the conversation they were having. He was talking to Amy on the computer, she had just arrived at home and was checking in with him.

"Well it seems the cat is out of the bag. They figured out our secret code."

"It was good while it lasted." She said to him. "But I think we should continue it though until they say something."

"I'm surprised Penny hasn't come back here and said something."

"So true. But what do you think?"

"I agree. Let them come to us with their theory."

"Alright. Now I must turn in, I really do have an early day. Goodnight Sheldon."

"Goodnight Amy. I love you."

"I love you too."

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know**


End file.
